Link in the 21st Century
by Dunames Dark Witch
Summary: Link loses his horse Epona to a portal that ends up in the 21st century. There he meets up with two girls. They become friends then one is taken away and made into evil’s slave. Link and his new friend have a few quests to do.
1. Chapter One – The Heroes Return

**Link in the 21st Century**  
  
Disclaimer and Authors note: Zelda and Characters from the Zelda series are © of Nintendo  
All Original characters that are based from real people © Me, Sarah Coutts.  
And thanks to them for allowing me to add their names to this story in the first place. All descriptions and places have been changed since the original story to prevent stalkers and other such weird people. Okay, That should be all. Oo

**Chapter One – The Heroes Return**  
  
A long time ago in a land called Hyrule, there was an era of peace not too long after the evil King Ganondorf was defeated by the hands of a Princess with the help of a young, seventeen year old boy who was destined for great things. Link had sapphire blue eyes and golden blonde hair, which he tucked away inside a green cap. He lived within a hidden forest, protected by the magic of the Deku tree scrub, with the eternally young Kokiri children.  
  
He was relaxing by the glittering waters of Lake Hylia with his trusty horse Epona close by. He watched the fish leap out of the water and touch the light of the evening sun and the birds swooping down to try and catch them. He began to wonder what life had install for him next seeing as though he had just finished helping the people of Terminia save their land from disaster. Epona had been following a grassy path and was standing beside him. Link reached up and patted her neck while reaching for a carrot to feed to her. She happily took it and nudged him with her nose for more. Smiling, Link gladly kneeled down and searched his bag for another one.  
  
Suddenly the sky blackened like it had once before while Ganondorf was in control of the land. Link stood up and looked at the sky clenching his teeth. Reaching for his weapon clouds came rolling in at a fast speed. The animals had sensed danger coming and had all gone back to their homes for safety. Link took a few paces sideways gripping his sword and shield looking quickly in all directions for signs of danger. A lightening bolt crashed into a clear patch of grass near Epona. She leaped up and franticly ran in fright straight into a portal that appeared in front of her. Link had registered at the last minute what was happening and rushed towards Epona to catch her before she fully disappeared into it. He couldn't loose her again, not after what happened in Terminia. He was a few seconds too slow, the last of Epona had vanished just as he got there. Link gathered his courage and went into the glowing portal after her.


	2. Chapter Two – The Arrival

**Chapter Two – The Arrival**

The other end of the portal was suspended in the air. He came flying out of it and landed hard on his back. Pain was rushing through his body, but he had to ignore it Epona was somewhere here and he had to calm her down so they could return. Sitting up, Link studied his surroundings. He was on the banks of a dirty rubbish filled creek only the trees looked healthy and green. They made him think of Kokiri forest, but still he could tell that he wasn't in Hyrule anymore. "Oh my god Sarah! Could you hurry up?" Echoed a voice from Link's right, it seemed to be coming from the end of the creek. _"I'm not going through there it's so cold! I'll get wet! And you always get me into trouble. I can't trust you anymore!"_ Another voice came from the same direction as well. In hopes that the owners of these voices may have seen Epona he went over to meet them.

"Come on it's easy! It's also about to rain! I wanna go home!"

There was a moment of silence.

"_Oh alright, alright!"_ A sound of running through a hollow pipe was heard. Link continued to make his way over there following the bank. He heard a loud, echoed SPLASH and the second voice screamed out, _"Arrrgh! It's COLD! I knew I shouldn't have done this!"_

Link arrived to where the voices where emanating from and walked up to the red haired girl whose voice he had recognised by her laughter that she was the owner of the one of the voices he had heard on arrival. She was wearing baggy pants and a long white T-shirt with a white-stripped navy blue jacket wrapped around her waist. Link tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me miss, but-"

"Not now!" Without looking she flicked him away with her hand, "Bother me later. I'm trying to get my friend through here today."

"I heard that Lisa! I'm getting there! Just because you've been through here a million times and can bolt through at a million miles an hour doesn't mean I can too! So WAIT!"

"God damn it. I'll never get home."

Link wanted to find Epona as soon as possible, this was a matter that couldn't wait. He tapped on her shoulder again. "Could you please tell me if you seen a-"She cut him off by turning around quickly and shouting, "What do you want already?" But instead of an angry look on her face which Link was expecting, she seemed shocked and started stuttering. "Uh, S-s-s-Sarah!"

The second voice that Link had heard belonged to another young female with brown hair that was up in a ponytail. She clambered out of the pipe carefully so that she wouldn't get wet from the water going in. Without looking up she hopped over the stones protruding from the creek surface and made her way over to her friend. "What's wrong?" she asked and followed her friends' gaze to Link who was still waiting for their help. She jerked back a little and also looked shocked. Links' gaze went from one face to the other and back again, he shrugged and tried for the last time to get some help.

"Have either of you two girls seen a Horse come past here? She is red in colour and has a white mane."

"Your horse? No, we haven't seen Epona."

"Oh, I see." Link turned away and then he realised what she said he looked quickly back at her. "What? How? How do you know her name?"

The other girl seemed to get used to seeing Link or she decided that she was dreaming because she took a step forwards and said to him, "We know a lot about you, Link."

Link was the one who had been shocked at this time. He was a little worried about why they knew his name and wondered if this world had many people that had his name and looked like him. Thinking about this only made him more worried about Epona. What would he do if he found out that there were more horses here that were the same as she was. He panicked.

"I don't know how you know my name, but maybe you can help me find my horse Epona? Is there a farm nearby that has them?" He paused. "What are your names?" He hoped that they weren't named something he already knew. The brown haired girl answered him.

"I'm Sarah and this motor mouth here is Lisa."

"I know. I talk too fast. I told you to shut up about that!" Lisa snapped back while splashing Sarah with water. Sarah returned an angry glare at Lisa as she brushing the water from her leg.

"Um. Okay. Lisa, Sarah, where am I?" Link looked around again at the surrounding area.

"This is Yaradram Creek." Answered Lisa.

"And what year is it? And what planet am I on? And what land am I in?" A dozen questions had shot into his brain at once that he wanted to know. They sat down on the bank and the girls helped him answer his questions and then they found out from Link why he was in their time.

"Oh, so this isn't a dream? You really are in this 21st Century?" Lisa's jaw dropped and she pinched herself to double check.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sarah asked as they stood up off the grassy bank. Link looked at the sun, it was just above the horizon. He gasped at how he forgotten about the time and started running back up past where he had arrived shouting back, "I've got to find Epona!"


	3. Chapter Three The Game

**Chapter Three – The Game**

The next day was a Monday and the girls back at school again. The bell had only just rung for lunch. They got to their lockers at the end of the hallway and stuffed their school books and papers in when their friend Michael came up to them. Michael had straight black hair that came down past his forehead and ears, his skin was an olive tan and he, like everyone else at the school was in a white-buttoned shirt and black pants.

"Hey girls! What cha' do on the weekend?"

"We went to the creek and saw L-"Sarah had elbowed Lisa in the ribs. "Ouch!"

"Leaches." Sarah filled in for her.

Rubbing her side Lisa added, "Yeah and heaps of them too."

"Cool." Michael said. One of his friends came past and told him about practice. Michael scratched his head and appologised for having to leave then he jogged along after. Lisa and Sarah decided to stroll around the school to waste time. They got to the shady part of the school, which had the most trees. It wasn't before long that they had come across Link, who was sitting in a branch at the top of a tree. He waved at them and smiled, "Hey girls!" They watched as he jumped down from the branch and landed on the ground in front of them. "Have you seen Epona yet?"

"No, but you won't find her in our school." Lisa said wondering how he actually managed to get there from where they met him; it was quite a far distance.

"School? What is School?"

"It's a place where you are supposed to learn new things about the world." Sarah enlightened him. Link looked beyond the girls and saw some boys playing basketball in the courts. His eyes widened and he grinned.

"Oh! I love that game!" He started running over to them when Sarah abruptly pulled him back by his arms.

"You can't go over there like that!" She said when letting go of him. Link looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Nobody wears tunics anymore. They'll think you are a freak."

Link stared at her wondering who was the bigger 'freak' tunics were all the rage back home in Hyrule. "Well, what else can I wear?"

Lisa and Sarah exchanged glances and made him wait while they got some sports gear out of their lockers. They gave him a pair of black tracksuit pants, a white shirt, a navy blue cap with a white symbol on it and some blue stripped runners. After being led carefully and invisibly to an empty change room, Link was forced to put on these new clothes. They itched. Sarah then stuffed all his things into her locker and they finally let him go to mingle with the guys.

"Hey there! Can I play too?" He asked.

"Who are you?" The leader of the group, Steven, asked looking at the weirdly shaped ears covered in blonde strands of hair that were tucked into the rim of the cap that Link was wearing.

"Hey I know! This is the new guy that the co-ordinator was telling everyone about. His name is Lee I think. Is your name Lee?" said one of the other players named Josh.

"Lee? What? No my name is-"

"Lee, yeah this is Lee!" Lisa said as they caught up to him. She patted him hard on the shoulder and laughed. "Lee is your name, yes indeed it is! You were about to say something weren't you Lee? Oh so sorry Lee. Come on, we should get going now Lee. Class is about to start and newcomers have to be shown around."

"But my name's not-"

"Shut up Lee, we know your name now let's go!" Sarah grabbed him and dragged him away from boys and back to their lockers.

"Why did you do that? I want to play Deku Babba Ball!" Complained Link. The girls stared at him. Link shrugged and started walking to the front of the school, "Don't follow me. I'm going to continue looking for Epona."


End file.
